Ibu
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Tamae merasa sedikit iri melihat teman-temannya memiliki ibu. Akane yang menyadari kesedihan Tamae, menghibur gadis itu dengan menceritakan keluarganya./"...Aku ingin sesekali bermanja seperti anak yang lain,"/"...Kalau ada Tama, aku tidak kesepian,"/


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, huf, ini fic kedua vea di fandom ini.. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini vea senang bikin tema yang seperti ini, tentang cinta - keluarga - teman, apa gara-gara akhir-akhir ini dijejali musik nasyid ya? Hehe, mudah-mudahan bisa kalian tangkap _moral value_ nya =)

* * *

><p><strong>Ibu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Doki Doki Tama Tan © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Ibu © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Aktifitas di kelas bulan saat itu berjalan seperti biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa. Agak bising memang jika dibandingkan dengan kelas yang lain. Padahal kelas bulan hanya beranggotakan 5 orang, sementara kelas lain bisa mencapai 30 orang. Dapat kalian bayangkan, betapa _aktif _dan _cerewet_nya para anggota kelas bulan?

Siang itu, tika bel pulang berbunyi, nampak beberapa orang tua murid menantikan kehadiran anaknya dari depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Tama tengah berjalan menuju gerbang bersama keempat temannya di kelas bulan. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat lambaian tangan dari seorang wanita berambut pirang. Nya-chan langsung membalas lambaian tersebut.

"Teman-teman, ibuku sudah menjemput. Hari ini, aku harus langsung pergi ke stasiun rekaman. Sampai jumpa besok ya!" seru Nya-chan seraya berlari meninggalkan keempat teman sekelasnya itu. Mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah Nya-chan dengan senyum terhias di wajahnya.

"Tama-tan, geser sedikit posisimu," sahut Nonnon dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Tamae hanya menatap keheranan kemudian mengikuti perintah Nonnon. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, beberapa buah _shuriken _melayang dengan gesit ke arah sebuah pohon. Sontak ketiga teman Nonnon langsung menatap ke arah pohon tersebut—penasaran dengan apa yang diincar _kunoichi _tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat seseorang yang memakai _shinobi shozoko _mengenakan pakaian serba hijau turun dari atas pohon.

"Kemampuanmu sudah cukup meningkat rupanya. Ketajaman alat indramu sudah meningkat sekarang," puji orang tersebut. Nonnon kemudian membungkuk penuh hormat pada orang itu.

"Terima kasih, bu. Aku masih harus banyak belajar dari ibu," ujar gadis berambut biru tersebut. Tamae hanya bisa terpukau menatap mereka.

"Kau ini memang ninja yang sopan. Sekarang, ayo kita lekas pulang," sahut orang yang dipanggil ibu oleh Nonnon seraya melompat ke atas pohon.

"Baik. Teman-teman, aku duluan ya!"

Wush! Nonnon kemudian mengikuti jejak sang ibu dan lambat laun menghilang dari pandangan Tamae.

"Datang juga rupanya," gumam seseorang dari atas gerbang. Sontak pandangan Tama, Miharu serta Akane kini teralihkan ke sumber suara. Tampak seorang wanita cantik berpakaian serba putih gaya _China_ tengah duduk di atas gerbang.

"Ibu!" seru Miharu. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sepasang sayapnya.

"Ayo cepat, kali ini ibu harus bertugas ke daerah selatan Tokyo, kau mau ikut juga bukan?" sahut ibu Miharu. Gadis berambut ungu kehitaman itu mengangguk senang.

"Tentu, aku kan ingin belajar seperti ibu," seru Miharu. "Akane, aku pulang duluan ya!" pamitnya pada Akane. Ia lalu menampakkan wajah kesal pada Tamae—cemburu karena Tamae pulang berdua dengan Akane. Ibu Miharu kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke atas langit. Miharu pun dengan segera menyusulnya—meninggalkan Tamae dan Akane hanya berdua.

Akane kemudian menatap wajah Tamae. Ada raut yang berbeda di sana. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa gadis bermarga Nishikiori itu merupakan gadis yang ceria meskipun agak cengeng. Ia tadi di sekolah dalam keadaan senyuman terukir indah di wajahnya. Namun, setelah Miharu pergi, wajahnya terlihat sedikit muram. Pemuda itu jadi sedikit mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman dulu?" usul Akane kemudian. Tamae mengangguk. Ia merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Akane dibandingkan harus berdiam di rumah sendiri menanti ayahnya pulang. Rasanya membosankan. Juga terasa sedikit sepi.

"Kau tampak sedikit murung tadi. Ada masalah?" tanya Akane menyadari raut wajah Tamae yang sedikit berubah setelah teman perempuan sekelasnya dijemput ibu mereka masing-masing.

"Aku hanya iri pada Nya-chan, Nonnon dan juga Miharu," jawab Tamae kemudian.

"Iri kenapa?"

"Mereka masing-masing mempunyai ibu yang hebat. Setiap hari bisa melewatkan waktu bersama dengan ibunya. Ibunya selalu ada di sisi mereka. Sementara aku—?" Tamae menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian menghela nafas sejenak. Akane memilih untuk diam menantikan kelanjutannya dibandingkan harus berkomentar saat itu. "—Ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki ibu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan,"

"Oh," komentar Akane dengan dingin. Tamae sedikit merutuk dalam hati. Ia kesal karena Akane terlihat tidak serius menanggapinya.

"Setidaknya, ibumu meninggal dalam keadaan mencintaimu. Tidak seperti aku," gumam Akane kemudian. Mata Tamae membulat mendengarnya.

"Eh, ibu Akane juga meninggal?" tanya Tamae seakan tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Ibuku masih hidup. Hanya saja, ayah dan ibu terlalu sibuk mengurus kerajaan sampai-sampai aku tak pernah diperhatikan. Sejak kecil, aku selalu sendirian. Terlebih kakak pun sibuk dengan rencananya. Keluarga tapi tak ada kehangatan di dalamnya. Keluarga macam apa itu? Kau beruntung masih memiliki ayah yang mencintaimu," terang Akane. Tamae menjadi merasa tak enak pada Akane. Ia merasa ia telah membuka goresan luka hati pemuda itu. Air mata perlahan menumpuk di pelupuknya membuat mata ungu Tamae berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pasti sangat kesepian," sahut Tamae tiba-tiba. Akane tersentak. Ia kemudian memeluk Tamae—membuat gadis itu sedikit berdebar-debar. Ralat, sangat berdebar-debar.

"Ya. Sepi sekali rasanya. Aku tidak suka. Aku iri pada yang lain. Sesekali aku ingin bermanja-manja. Tapi sebagai putra Raja, aku harus tegar, aku harus mandiri," seru Akane. Ia masih memeluk Tamae. Gadis itu kemudian mengusap pelan kepala Akane dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Tenang, tenang. Akane tidak sendirian. Masih ada Tamae kok. Nya-chan, Nonnon, Miharu juga. Ah, Pak Guru juga!" hibur Tamae kemudian. Ia hanya mempraktekkan apa yang biasanya ayahnya katakan saat ia merasa kesepian.

"Terima kasih Tama-tan. Emh, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu sampai rumah?" tawar Akane kemudian. Tama-tan mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Hilang sudah dukanya tergantikan senyuman melihat Akane yang kembali bangkit.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun tiba di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Nishikiori.<p>

"Terima kasih, Akane-kun. Bagaimana kalau kau mampir sebentar?" ujar Tamae. Akane menolaknya dengan halus. Ia tak ingin merepotkan Tamae lebih dari ini.

"Terima kasih tawarannya, Tama-tan. Mungkin lain kali," tolak Akane. Ia kemudian mulai berjalan menuju tempat kapalnya mendarat. Baru saja kakinya melangkah 3 langkah dari rumah Tamae, gadis itu kemudian memanggil nama pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Akane-kun!"

Akane tentu saja langsung berbalik dan bertanya dengan lembut,"Ada apa Tama-tan?"

"Ka—Kalau kau kesepian, panggil saja aku! Aku—Aku akan menemanimu," ujar Tamae sedikit tergugup. Akane tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu. Kalau ada Tama-tan, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi," sahut Akane kemudian. Ia lantas melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sementara Tamae kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dengan gembira.

'_Kalau ada Tama-tan, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi,'_

Perkataan Akane itu terus berputar di benak gadis itu. Hatinya berdebar mengingatnya. Orang yang disayang memang obat mujarab untuk kesepian.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
